Caramels and Sweeter Things
by katierosefun
Summary: Clara Oswald is tired of listening to the Doctor rambling on and on while she's trying to work. Finally, she gives him a caramel to glue his teeth together. [Whoufleé fluff!]


**Hello, everyone! Katierosefun aka Caroline here - I'm back with another ****_Whouflee/Soufleez _****one-shot! I've realized that I'm overly obsessed with this ship. XD **

_**Anyways, **_**this one-shot was inspired by bravenclaw's ****_Shut Me Up, _****which has a similar concept except it's in a different fandom and therefore, a different pairing. **

**However, another part of this one-shot was inspired by the evilness of caramels. Yes, I love caramels, but chewing on them can be a real work. Seriously. I had five of them this afternoon and it ****_hurt_****, especially since I had to chew on them ****_really, really _****hard because they were practically rocks from being in the freezer. O.O **

**Oh, look at that - I'm rambling. About caramels. Oh, well. XD Enjoy! **

* * *

"Why are you grading _papers? _Is that _Midsummer Night's Dream_? Shakespeare wrote that play, didn't he? Oh, such a great fellow – we should go visit him sometime, though I think he might have been on something while he was writing that play…Clara, why are you giving that student a _seventy percent? _It's not that bad! It doesn't have – oh, never mind, I see – goodness, is this what you do all day?" The Doctor grabbed a thick packet of paper from the pile on Clara's desk and held it up to his bewildered face.

Clara Oswald sighed and looked up at the Doctor. "_Yes, _this is what I do on most days," she replied, rubbing her eyes. "And I just want to finish it up now so I won't have to do it later, so, if you don't mind –"

Her voice was quickly cut off by the Doctor picking up another small packet. "_Blimey, _Clara, do you really make your students write this much? This isn't a _paper_, this is a small novel!" He cried out, flipping through the pages.

Clara sighed and took the packet back. "It's only five pages!" She replied, putting it on her desk. "It's not _that _long!"

"Not that long?" The Doctor asked incredulously. He waved a hand and said, "You humans. So strange. Why would you assign your students _papers _when they can be…traveling around the world, going out on a bike ride – you know, actually _living?" _

Clara sat down in her seat and whipped out a red pen, scanning the papers for any errors. "It's because the school forces us to turn the students into zombies," she replied lightly. "And though reading's fun, writing the papers can be a bit –"

"Tedious? Boring? Dull? Time consuming?" The Doctor suggested, sitting across from Clara.

Clara looked up from the current paper she was grading and lifted an eyebrow. "Doctor?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, Clara?"

"Do you mind shutting up for just a moment?" Clara asked, looking back down at the paper. She scribbled some notes down and flipped the page. She heard the Doctor make an annoyed, harrumphing noise and it was followed by a prompt, "Yes, I can – I can _definitely _shut up for a moment – oh, look at that, the moment's gone now! – can we just go into the TARDIS and explore? It'd be _much _better than sitting around here and doing –"

Clara yanked out a drawer from her desk and in one, swift movement; she pulled out a golden-wrapped candy, unwrapped it, and popped it into the Doctor's mouth.

"_Mmph!_" The Doctor mumbled indignantly, already chewing his way through the candy.

"That's caramel," Clara said with a wide grin as the Doctor chewed vigorously on the thing. "It might take you a while to swallow it down, seeing that it's gluing your teeth together."

"_Mmph!_" The Doctor glared at Clara and the woman simply laughed at his discomfort before returning back to her papers. She was halfway through one of the other packets from the stack of papers when something hit her head.

Clara looked up to see the golden-wrapping paper that the caramel had come in was wrinkled up and sitting on her desk. She sighed and stood up. "I'm guessing you finished the caramel, then?" She asked, holding up the discarded bit of wrapping paper.

The Doctor nodded, sticking out his tongue. "Caramel – ick," he said. He paused. "Actually, it was rather sweet – I liked it, but that was _not _nice! D'you know how long I've been chewing on that thing? I've just been going –" The Doctor opened and closed his mouth, trying to imitate his dilemma from a few minutes ago.

Clara giggled into her hand as the Doctor went on, "It took _forever! _And _I still have bits of caramel stuck in my gums, Clara!_"

She threw the bit of wrapping paper into the bin and looked back up with a smile. "Well, you won't need it again, yeah?" She asked lightly, sitting at her desk.

The Doctor groaned and wandered around the classroom, picking at random bits of the wall and rapping his knuckles against the board. This went on for a few more minutes before he shouted, "I'm so _bored! _It's too _quiet!_ And you're just _sitting _there and it's not _normal _and –"

Clara sighed and placed another caramel in the Doctor's mouth.

"_Mm-hm!" _The Doctor mumbled around the caramel, throwing up his hands. He jutted out his chin and jabbed a finger at Clara before crossing his arms and concentrating on chewing down the rest of the candy.

Clara couldn't help herself – she began laughing at the Doctor's silly expression. He resembled a rather young, childish boy that she had once had to take care of when she was a bit younger. However, Clara never had to use caramel to tell _him _to be quiet.

This time, the Doctor made quicker work on the caramel. He reopened his mouth and yelled, "Will you _stop _doing that?!"

Clara grinned. "Never!" She retorted. "You better get used to these – I have an entire bag of these in my desk drawers."

"Whatever for?" The Doctor asked incredulously. "Surely, you don't give them to your students to shut up, do you?"

Clara shrugged in reply.

"Ooh, that is _cruel_," the Doctor said, wagging a finger. "You, Clara Oswald, need to know how to –"

Clara rolled her eyes – this was going nowhere. She took a small step towards the Doctor and, standing at the tips of her toes, leaned forward and planted a small, soft kiss on his lips.

The Doctor stopped talking immediately. He blinked rapidly as Clara lowered herself back to her desk. She looked up at the Doctor, who seemed to have temporarily lost his train of thought.

Clara smiled smugly to herself and looked down at her papers, clicking her pen away cheerfully. It seemed that she had finally found a way to keep the Doctor quiet.

* * *

**A/N: For the record, I actually like _A Midsummer Night's Dream, _along with other works by Shakespeare. However, I'm not gonna lie - I prefer _A Midsummer Night's Dream _over _Romeo and Juliet _or _Hamlet. _Gosh, I hate _Hamlet - _much too dramatic, (then again, I think that's the point,) and just...strange. _Romeo and Juliet _was too tragic...**

**And I'm rambling again - about Shakespeare. See, this is what I get for not getting enough sleep. XD **

**Anyways, other notes - I'm sorry if I didn't get Clara's character _totally _right - I've watched more episodes with Amy and though I seriously adore Clara, it's always been hard for me to get her character right. **

**However, please be nice - review, give constructive criticism if you have any, but don't flame! Flamers can go to the Daleks and the Weeping Angels and those creepy wooden doll thingies that sang about the Doctor's death!**

***yawns* And now, I'm tired. I'm gonna go sleep now. Good night/good morning/good-whatever-there-is-left-in-this-universe.**


End file.
